Return of Mithos
by Needles of Rain
Summary: Mithos Yggdrasill. The one who nearly killed everyone..Is back. And to everyone's dismay, is completely and utterly innocent, and has little or no memories at all. Can he still sense the summon spirits? What will happen? Will.. Mithos die? 1st chappie bad
1. He's Alive!

In Meltokio, a Raven haired woman in Shinobi attire ran past a certain red haired chosen, paying him no mind when he commented, "Hey, DD Cup Beauty!  
>Where ya' going?" Normally, Sheena Fujibayashi'd pratically give him a bad bruise that even Cruxis couldn't cause. Even if they poured all their power into it.<p>NORMALLY.<p>

The red headed Zelos Wilder watched her run, faster than she had ever before. This gave him two questions. "What the hell is going on?" and "Is her cup size bigger than that?"

Regal Byrant was talking to the young looking Presea Combatir in Altimira, when they got wind of what had happened. Their eyes widdened beyond belief. "How is that possible?" Regal had whispered, running outside with Presea. "I do not know. But I'm worried.." Presea trailed off.

The situation was so shocking, that even Presea, the normally cold-ish girl, was stunned to no perception.

Colette Brunnel the former chosen of Regeneration was walking- Err.. Falling around, while talking to her dear friend, Genis Sage.  
>"Colette, if you trip again, you might crush the cookies.." Genis snickered a bit. "Sorry. I can't help it.." Colette giggled.<br>They were just giving a kid some of Genis's special cookies when someone uttered a name they found to be all to frightful, yet Genis's heart lurched when it was mentioned. But when they heard more.. They blasted off to where they knew where to meet.

Marta and Emil were on a boat on the outskirts of Palmacosta cost. "M-Marta! You'll fall off if you get any closer to the edge!"  
>Emil warned. "Oh, don't be silly Emil. I'm more balanced than that." Tenebrae would've laughed at the comment.<p>

As they drifted around, relaxing, they heard another fishboat full of people talking of very recent, and unexpected events.  
>Marta, with shock, fell into the water. "Ah! Marta!" He got her, and took her to shore to meet the others.<p>

Raine was giving some poor kids a good old scolding (Spanking) when they drew on the walls of a certain Triet Ruins.  
>"And if I EVER see any more flith on these beautiful pieces of work, I'll give you a very long lesson on the history! AND NO LUNCH BREAKS!" One of the kids tried to bargin with her. (He got even more spankings)<p>

Then... He mentioned a Taboo amongst the eight Heroes. She instanlly ran to her new destination. The kids saw this chance to run from the devil-woman.

Lloyd Irving was talking to his father, Dirk, and he looked extremely grave. "Well son. I 'ave to tell ya' somthing."  
>Lloyd's eyes blasted wide open to hear the news. "What? How-?" He remembered the group's promise.<p>

If anything is to go wrong,  
>Go to the New World's Tree.<br>And let the news spread to everyone in the group. If needed, They'll be forced to summon Kratos Aurion to the battlefield with them.

"Sorry Dad, I have to go! Bye Noishe!" Lloyd yelled, and ran faster than he ever had. Faster than when Colette left them to go to the Tower of Salvation first.

Yuan was in contact with the Centeriouns ,via monsters, and when he gave news, Ratatosk's Bearer, Richter had only heard stories, and through gritted teeth, asked Ratatosk, "What does this mean?" The core form of Ratatosk could only state lightly "It means, get ready for war. Despite my hatred for it, I might have to be included in that kind of battle. Since it IS him."

Yuan sighed, "Yes. This is a very bad situation. The worst kind, in fact." Yuan spoke to the little wolf next to him, which was sent by Tenebrae to keep in contact.

Yuan Sent a message to Kratos before consulting the others. He knew they would've called him either way. It was dire.

Kratos was leaning back on Derris Karlan's Tree. Just being a machocist, since there was nothing else to do. He was thinking back on When he was with Anna, the Journey with Lloyd, and betraying his friends. He sat up, and saw a floating screen.

It read "URGENT MESSAGE" on it. He sighed, blinking his Wine colored eyes. He stood up, and tapped "OPEN".

When he read it, he instantlly set course for Symphonia. And set it at it's highest speed. To do this though, he'd have to lend the tree some of his mana. He leaned to it, and it went faster than a nanosecond.  
>"How the hell is he back... And why now?" Kratos whispered. "And.. It seems I'll need to come up with something to ease Lloyd.<br>He's bound to be strought with anger or surprise. Perhaps fear."

A young man was walking the town of Asgard, silently thinking to himself. He watched children play nearby, and heard their laughs. He tried to think back to when he last laughed. "Right before.." He tried to remember, but just couldn't.  
>Then he noticed.. Only things he could remember were of a few people.. "Yuan.. Kratos..Lloyd.. And a few others hit him,<br>like Remiel, Pyronyma, Rodyle, and other meaningless scum. Even something.. Called a Summon Spirit..  
>Uh.. Ratatak? Rattosk? No.. Ratatosk.. Yes.. Ratatosk is sounding correct.." He whispered, so as to not be noticed.<p>

He cupped his chin, completely disgusted on how bad his memory was. It was totally screwed up. Cruxis.. Desians..

Yggdrasill.. Yggdrasill? Mithos..and... Martel! Oh, dear Martel, how could he forget his one and only sister? 


	2. I'm Mithos Yggdrasill

Hiya. More crap presented by me. I think the last chappie was shortish, but I like it. =^.^= Disclaimer Mithos-san~ Mithos: Okay~ Needles does not own Anything from Tales of Symphonia, only this really good idea that brings me back to life.  
>...I'm not sure if he DOES remember or not... ANYWAYS, on with the story! Plus, I'm portraying how I think Mithos was before he was corrupted by his sister's death. May seem odd, or something, but I think he could've been really playful. _<p>"Lloyd.. Yggdrasill's mana signature is somewhere near or in Asgard. Sigh.. If only he didn't have so much damn mana.."<br>Yuan said the first part aloud, but lowered his voice. Lloyd was still dumbfounded. "How did this happen?" We need to know.  
>FAST." Genis said, and looked to Presea. It seemed.. He was truely sad he might have to kill a friend again. Presea gave him the best sympathetic look, but it did nothing for his concerns. Zelos raised his eyebrows. "Asgard? Why the hell would he be there? From what I know, it isn't even that good of a place." This earned him a slap from Marta. " comes from Asgard! Don't you know, or did you forget?" Marta said angerily. She still had no idea how devisating this situation happened to be.<p>

Emil, on the other hand, had known the potential of it. After all, when he was nonexistant with his other half, he was betrayed by Mithos and his Seriphim. All besides Martel that is. "So.. What do we do if we see him?" Emil questioned. Lloyd looked over at him. Raine stated, "We'll have to.. KILL.. him, again." The word was uncomfortably stainning her throat. Genis flinched to hear the word.  
>Emil looked down, even a little sad. Yuan sighed, "It may be inevitable. But we need to know one thing first: How did he come back from being turned into an exsphere, that was shattered into pieces? You must ask him that immedentially." He commanded this.<p>

"But, what if he's changed? To a good guy? And.. Don't we need to wait for Kratos?" Colette suggested. Everyone looked at her.  
>Still being naive after all he's done, it's truely admirable.<p>

"We need to hurry. If we don't, who knows what'll happen?" Regal said, presenting a fact.  
>Yuan nodded, "Yes, that, and I must talk with Kratos about something. Privately. Now, you all must hurry!"<p>

The group nodded, and ran out side of the misty area.

. . .. Mithos's POV

He looked around, actually observing Asgard instead of haboring himself in his own thoughts. It was just then, that he noticed it had changed an extravegent bit. He looked to the kids playing. He silently watched them play Hide-and-seek. It reminded him of one time that Yuan, Martel, Kratos, and himself were all playing hide-and-seek in the area around the Linkete Tree. Martel had helpped Mithos up in the tree, and he was hidden by all of the leaves.

Though, when his sister played her wooden flute, A giant flaming bird flew down and scared the living wings out of them.  
>That's how Yuan and Kratos found out they were not normal. (It is obvious they're not normal, but hey. Why not?)<p>

He snapped out of his memory to one of the kids tugging on his shirt. "Hmm?" He smiled at them, possibly the most sincere he's had for over four thousand years, but this fact unknown to the angelic being. "You wanna play with us? We might need help finding Paul.." The little boy asked nervously. The other girl that was playing with them was crying, "Paaauuull! Whhheerree arree yyoouu?" as she was clenching a pink teddy bear.

Mithos snickered abit, "I'll play~." He started to run around with the children, running in and out of alleys, checking under rocks, in different houses, the two Inns- twice, and still no such luck of finding little Paul seemed to exist. Then, Mithos had an idea. "Why don't one of you get on my shoulders and check the roof? We'll check the other rooves too." He smiled, covered with dirt.

. . .Kratos's POV

He sighed, he was going fast.. but not fast enough. Kratos looked at the tree, and gave it more mana. He felt his body weaken a slight bit. It's normal, of course, mana is the source of life afterall.

He decided to think about some things, but only one thing popped into his head: Why is Mithos back? He had no answers.  
>He leaned back, knowing he might try to resurrect Martel again, or something of the sort. Or he might destroy the world he "created". He sighed, not wanting to think of the possiblities.<br>But, as if on que, he recived a message from Yuan. He pressed the 'TALK' icon on the hologram.

"Kratos? Good. I thought I'd have to wait a little longer like last time." Yuan said, satisfied that his old friend answered.  
>Kratos glared slightly, "Yuan, is something the matter?" Yuan looked directy at Kratos through the transparent materiel.<br>"He's in Asgard." Yuan stated. Kratos raised an eyebrow, "Anything else?"

Yuan looked away for a second. "I got one of Ratatosk's monsters to scout him, and.." Yuan looked back. "He's in his younger self, and ,well, befriending human children. It makes me feel akward. He hates humans and elves, so.. It's puzzeling."  
>Kratos blunk. "You aren't joking, are you Yuan Kai-fai?" "I'm not, Kratos Aurion. Now, hurry yourself here. Or there will be tomatoes to pay. Plus.. Who knows what hell will be brought on by our Angelic friend."<p>

And with that, the call was ended.

. . . Hero's POV

"Stupid Rhearids! Go faster!" Lloyd growled, completely unsettled. Well, wouldn't you be if some crazy angel guy came back from the dead, that had basically murdered your friend, scar your father, rule as a tyrant, split two worlds, and basically control one of the most hated forces that were the desians? If you do, hen you know how Lloyd and his friends felt.

Genis, though, felt betrayed again. He knows he ought not to, but Mithos.. Mithos his dear, yet evil friend is back. He released a breathe he didn't even know he was holding.

"Lloyd.. I'm sorry.." Colette said, looking at his wine eyes. "What if just wants his sister back again?.. I do feel a little sorry for him.." She lowered her bursting blue eyes. Lloyd looked over, "Colette.. It's.. Not your fault. C'mon, we got a job to do.  
>Save the world.. Again." Colette smiled, "For the third time!"<p>

This earned a frown from a few ofthe rhearid riders.

"Geez, Colette, you make it sound like a good thing." Emil said silently.

Marta nearly stood up and fell off of the Rhearid, but thank goodness for seat belts. "There's Asgard!" She pointed down at a small canyon with a city inside it.

The group descended.

. . . Kratos's POV

Derris Karlan approached the Symphonian world. He was staring down at it. He had never once thought he would actually return.  
>He sighed deeply, he was too old to be this conflicted. He closed his eyes, and remembered to get get his Flamberge from Anna's grave.. "Oh, Anna.. I had hoped this wouldn't have happened." He gripped a shard of a Cruxis Crystal. He opened his eyes.<br>He saw the angel drones that were just floating around, being a useless bother. He looked at the glowing shard.. His old friend's shard... Mithos's Memento. He shoved it in his pocket as he came in range of Symphonia..The new Giant Karlan Tree.  
>"It'd be alot better down there than up here." He sighed, and teleported to where Yuan was.<p>

Hero's POV

Lloyd was looking around for the Mithos that had plagued this world once before, but all he saw were stalls, houses, rocks, and some kids playing hide-and-seek. Colette looked at Lloyd, "You know, me and Zelos could fly up and search around for Mithos. Is that okay with you, Zelos? Everyone?" "That, Colette my lovely little angel, is a brilliant idea!" Zelos flashed a smile.

Everyone, in agreement, sent Zelos and Colette off on thier way to fly around to search. They flew over houses, the stone dias,  
>the canyon, yet all to no avail. "Ugh! This is taking forever! How hard can it be to find him?" Sheena said, stomping her foot.<br>"Calm down Sheena. I know you're on edge; we all are. We'll find him." Raine said, looking at the shinobi assassian.

"Alright.." Sheena rubbed her elbow. Last time they fought him.. 'The final battle' as they call it, her arm was broken by one of Mithos's Judgement spells. Bad memories. Very bad memories.

... A few Hours later...

"We can't find him! Where could he be?" Marta whined. Her feet were beginning to hurt. Raine sighed, "We all had no luck? Normally, Genis and I could trace him, but for some reason.. It's like his mana is hiding him. Possibly, he can manipulate even his own mana." Raine rubbed the bridge of her nose. "That's not good." Sheena looked over, troubled. "But.. Guys, it's getting late. We need to go get some sleep. Let's get to the inn." Genis sighed. "..Mithos.. He looked over, and saw a certian blonde boy hiding in a barrel.. A Barrel? Mithos? What? His eyes widened. "Uh, I need to go to the bathroom." He looked to the group. He was edgy, and everyone knew why. "We'll see you in the inn later. Okay Genis? Be sure to be there before it gets too dark." Llyod said obviously tired and stressed.

But no one realised what he actually was edgy about.

Genis silently thought to himself as he walked nearby to him. Then one thing stung his mind. "Why is Mithos playing with..  
>Humans? I thought he hated humans!" He stared at him. The kids around him were running around him in a circlem chanting, "We found you, We found you! Hehehahah! We found you! Yahooo!" Mithos laughed along with them, which surprised Genis, but erieely soothed him. Genis sighed, and then smiled slightly.<p>

The blonde haired boy looked at Genis and said, "Oh! You want to play to-.. Wait.. Do... Do I know you?" He tilted his head to the side. Genis was surprised to hear this. "Oh! Uh.. I-I don't know.. What's your name?" Genis thought he might be imagining this entire event, or maybe this was a dream. That, he didn't know.

"Me? I'm .. I'm.. I'm Mithos Yggdrasill." 


	3. ENTER! Kratos

Hiya, and welcome back. Please R&R. And for those of you who are wondering, I did delete my "Hellsing's Hell" cos I wrote that when I was younger, and I was diasppointed in it. I'm gonna take a few of the characters, twist 'em up abit, and basically put them in this for fillers. Yeah, bbooorrriingg. BTW, I plan on remaking Kairu into someone more.. Eh.. Mary-sueish. Cos I want a MithosxOC fanfic pairing. TT_TT Is it so wrong to love the mentally unstabble? Anyways, Genis, Disclaimer pleeaassee!  
>Genis: Needles of Rain doesn't own any of this besides the storyline, and her enjoyment in making me feel conflicted.<br>YAY! He gets it. Reason why: I find it cute the way Mithos and Genis act with each other.. I might write a MithosxGenis soon..  
>Plus, this has some slight Mitnis. XD Mit-nis. XDDD I like that. O3o Genis: WHAT?<br>Mithos: What? *just got in with a Martel plushie* o_o Nothing. ON WITH THE SHOW! :D *points like Waka would* ... Wow, Zelos and Waka would get along. o_o;

Genis was talking to Mithos, as when he did when he first met him: Akwardly. Just this time, Mithos had no idea about the majority of his devasating past. Which, Genis thought, may have been a good thing. It may be so that we can be friends agian. 'And so I won't be alone at death', Genis thought silently, ever regretful that he didn't get to Mithos sooner.

"So.. You're Genis Sage? Huh. It's weird. I have a feeling I've met you before." Mithos said, looking at the setting sun. The children that were here earlier had left to go home for either dinner, or a scolding for being out near dark. Wouldn't you scold your child if they were out at night, right next to a giant near-bottomless pit? Yeah.

"Yeah. So.. Mithos.. Do you have any family?" Genis said, looking at the now pinking orange sunset. A few clouds gathered around the looming sun. It was at the peak of the canyon, shining over the Stone Dias. "Well.." Mithos kicked a rock at his feet. "I'm looking for my sister. Her name is Martel. Do you know where she might have gone?" Mithos gingerly said, obviously concerned. Genis was surprised even more. Could this be.. Mithos before he became corrupt.. before Martel's death? Genis knew he had to tell the others.

"Say, Mithos. Would you like to come meet my friends..?" Genis looked over, worried about thier reactions to this new Mithos, and what they may do to him.. Genis shrugged it off, knowing they could listen... Maybe.. "Really? I can meet more half-elves?" Mithos said, excited. Genis was taken aback. The bench they were sitting on was creaky, but held on when Genis jumped. "They..They aren't half elves.. Though, I have a big sister. She's really nice, but never eat her food. C'mon, I'll take you to them!" Genis said, smiling. He felt as if he was back in time at Altessa's house. Before the truth.

Before the truth of Mithos.

Before Mithos Yggdrasill.

Before his death.

Genis smiled, though remembering this caused his heart to ache. "Let's go to the inn. ..Oh, and by the way.. My friends are weird.  
>They're going to ask you.. Uhm.. Alot of questions. P-Plus, it might be because you look like someone we know." Genis was extremely nervous. How was he going to explain this to the others? He has a great deal to think up before the short walk was over.<p>

Mithos noticed his 'new' friends feelings, and smiled to him, "Don't worry. I bet they're great people!" Genis looked at the blonde angel and his eyes became slightly misty, but he looked away before Mithos could notice. "Y-Yeah. They are. C'mon." Genis silently wiped his tears away. Genis took Mithos's hand, and walked toward the inn

Hero's POV

"Damn it, where is Genis? Colette and Zelos are already here!" Lloyd said. He leaned back, and rested his head against a window.  
>"Be patient Lloyd. He should be home soon." Raine said, hiding her fear that her brother may actually not come back.<br>Presea was eating some of Sheena's special curry. It did have pineapples in it, afterall.

Knock, Knock ,Knock! The door had a heavy weight knocking against it, so everyone could guess it wasn't Genis. "Oh, That could be him!  
>Professer Sage!" Colette said, proving the writer wrong. Which just broke the fourth wall.<p>

Lloyd sighed, Colette still was so naive. It comforted him, yet worried him so much. He walked to the door, and whispered hoarsely,  
>like he had a parched throat, "Who's there?"<p>

Lloyd nearly sprang out of his body upon a deep voice saying, "It's Kratos and Yuan. We need to come in, we have things to say."  
>He very hurriedly opened the door for his Father and Yuan. Everyone gazed at Kratos, who was standing in his Seriphim, or rather, 'Judgement' outfit. "Kratos.." Lloyd uttered under his breathe,<br>astonished to see that he still wore that garb.

Yuan walked in hurriedly, having a wolf that he nicknamed Coffee(1) that kept them in contact with Emil's other half and Ritcher.  
>Emil, being attracted to monsters, hugged little coffee and said, "Hi~ How're you?" he was cooing things like that at it, and the voice of Ratatosk rang to the blonde, green eyed boy. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my wolf?" Emil blushed and looked away.<p>

Every time since he fusion and defusion with his halves, he always wanted to adore every monster he came in contact with. Even the bears..

"Nothing at all!" Emil said. Marta thought it was cute, but she was ignored.

"Everyone! Listen up. We found out that in Vinheim- Mithos's castle- had shards of his Cruxis crytal all over. But recently, they have disappeared, and we can seem to find any of the remaining pieces. Only one we have is the largest piece. Kratos, if you will, please Bring it out." Yuan said, looking at everyone's old companion.. Or rather, the Ninth Hero of Symphonia(2).

Kratos reached in his pocket, but to his surprise and dismay, the crystal had disappeared. "..What?" Kratos said, and pulled out an empty hand. The group was still waiting expectantly.. Or, was that fidgetty? Didn't matter. It didn't matter like all of the paintings of scenery around that were unnoticed, as were the tulips and buttercups that lied in vases around the room.

Yuan looked at Kratos. "Kratos, you didn't lose it, did you?" Kratos was stung. "I didn't lose it. I had it right in my pocket. I swear to Martel it was in there." Yuan scoffed, slightly embaressed that this happened to his most responsible friend. "Well, if it was there it would still BE there." Kratos sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "Well... Since Yuan and I cannot sleep(3) we will go sear-"

Knock Knock.

It was a light knock, so everyone looked to the door. "Who's there?" Lloyd said, still feeling akward with Kratos around.

"It's Genis.. And.. And Mithos!" 


	4. Author's Note

A/N The 1-2-3 of the last chappie weren't posted. Stupid computer ruinning it. T_T

Anyways:  
>(1) Coffee... Reason why he named it coffee is because Kai-fai can translate to Coffee. I found that interesting so I just HAD to include it!<p>

(2) In the villeage of Heimdall, the Elven leader tells you that Kratos was always on your side or something of that nice jiggy-sort. So, He called him the Ninth hero of the rebirth of the world . I changed this to Smyphonia cos I feel it fits better.

(3) Yuan and Kratos are (SPOILERZ.. Wait, this entire THING is a spoiler. Why am I saying this NOW?)  
>) Angels. So, thus, they can't sleep. This is proven by Colette's angel transformation and how Kratos always stood the night watch. So, yeah.<p>

Thanks to Denny Tribial for pointing that out~! X3 


	5. Mithos Realises Short

Writer's Block... *death*  
>Disclaimer. Now. Please.<p>Lloyd: Needles doesn't own ToS or anyone in it! Raine: Now spell Nieflihiem. Lloyd: WHAT? But.. I can't..<p>

If it wasn't for Mithos snickering in the background, the group would've said Genis went insane. The former Seriphim lost all their voice, even if for a split second. But what would they say even if they spoke? The entire group was shocked, and very still.  
>"Uhm. Everyone? You're there, aren't you?.." Genis asked, nervously.<p>

Lloyd had dared to take a step toward the door, and peaked outside. "G-Genis. Come on." Lloyd was traumatized. Kratos definiatlly saw this, but his thoughts escaped him when he saw Mithos didn't have the majority of his Cruxis Crytstal. Mithos walked in, smiling at the group, as an excited fourteen year-old would. Though, his mental state was more like an eight year-olds.  
>"G-Guys, this is.." Genis gulpped, knowing that this couldn't end well, "Mithos. Mithos Yggdrasill."<p>

Mithos bowed and asked," Nice to meet you all! What're your names?"

Now, Imagine: Meeting someone who was completely insane, devoid of caring about others other than his sister (and Genis..), and set on destroying a world to create a age of Lifeless beings. Imagine meeting them. Imagine you were the one who killed him, and that he was now smiling at you. You probably wouldn't know what to say. That, is exactly what the Heros felt.

"Oh. I'm Lloyd.. Lloyd Irving." Lloyd said, deciding to not use Kratos's last name, so as to avoid confusion or any sudden outbreaks of death across Asgard. Sheena gripped her arm. "Sheena Fujibayashi at your service." Raine stayed calm; atleast, on the outside..  
>"I'm Raine Sage, Genis's older sister." Regal maintained his stature, due to him being an experienced business man. "I'm Regal Bryant."<br>Presea gazed at him, and saw him looking at the group. She sensed no hostility, but she couldn't help but shake abit. "I'm Presea Combatir.." Colette smiled back at him, obviously glad her ideal of Mithos becoming a good guy coming 'True'. "I'm Colette Brunnel! It's a pleasure to meet you, Mithos!" Colette waved at him.

Of course, Colette brought him comfort. Her warm attitude let him feel let in. Not that the group was really uninviting the Mithos.

Zelos's face twitched, realizing it was his turn to introduce himself to the 'bastard'. "I'm the Great Zelos Wilder! I enchant women from Tethalle'a's Meltokio to Sylverant's Palmacosta!" Zelos was putting on a fake face. He was too used to it, but he had to say 'enchant'. This got a punch from Sheena. It was her reflex, you know? "I'm Marta Lualdi! Nice to me.. Meet you!" Marta smiled and nodded.  
>She still had a fear of hlaf elves despite knowing Genis and Raine for a year or so.<p>

"I'm Emil. Emil Castagnier." Emil was about to say Emil Ratatosk Castagnier, but.. Well, He didn't think Yggie would be fond of him after that. But now came the tensest part of the introductions. The old seriphs.

Mithos looked over at them, noticing that they were completely silent. Like stone. But then, he noticed that they looked like some people he knew. "Huh.. Who are you guys?" He walked over to the Seriphs. Yuan had a bad pain in his stomache. Bad memories of lil' Yggie here kicking his guts after finding out he was the leader of the Renegades. Oh.. Gosh, bad times.

Kratos opened his mouth, when Mithos hit the palm of his hand, remembering something. "Kratos-sensei! You've gotten so much.. Older.. And you're alot quieter than normal. You'd be like, 'Put that down! You're going to hurt someone!'  
>despite the fact I was only holding a tomato! Hahah!" Mithos laughed at this, and made a few others start laughing too. Like Genis, Zelos, and Yuan.<br>Then, Mithos noticed the blue headed half elf that had shut himself up after a few seconds.

"Oh hey.. You look familiar too! Wow, are you guys sure you don't know me?" Mithos looked sternly into Yuan, causing the room to feel tense.  
>Mithos's eyes went wide. "Wait. You.. You're the one who...!" <p>


	6. Mithos, in torment?

I'm back for a bit. My laptop- unforutunatly- is still dead. Can't do a jack-crappin' thing about it. And, HOORAY FOR MY COUNTRY LANGUAGE.  
>Disclaimer Pleaaassee Yuan.<br>Yuan: Needles does not own Tales of Symphonia. Only a few ocs that will be introduced much later on in this story. ON WITH THE STUFFS.. Of the Stuffs, that belongs to the stuffs, which come from the stu-... Let's just get on with it. SORRY FOR THE WAIT. ^-^ Oh, and 0-0-0-0 means "Some time later"...

"...That half-elf that totally went gaga over my sis, Martel?" Mithos said, making a face I think no one could forget- a cute face. A face that was fond in Martel's eyes.

Cue laughter. And, so, Laughter ensued. "Bwhahhahaahhhaaaa! Yuan, did he just-? HAHAHAH!" Lloyd fell back laughing. Everyone was laughing, either of relief, or of the hilarity.

Of course, Mithos felt happy that he got these people ,that were nice to him despite his race, laughed at his words. Yuan, just sunk to the floor. "Oh Dear Martel.. Why me?" Yuan facepalmed at his own words. Mithos would question him.

He did. Quiet quickly, too. "Martel? Yuan... Do you know.. Where my sister is? No matter who I ask, it's always, 'Go to the church, you'll find the Goddess there, kiddo.' Or something! Please. Please, Yuan. I need to find her. We have to stop the Karlahn War! Have too!" Mithos grabbed Yuan, shocking him. Yuan looked to the ground. He hadn't execpted this. And, in this state, he was fragile. And.. Considering his last words, he will try to put the world into turmoil once more for the sake of his sister.. That is now the spirit of the Symphonia tree. Or Yggdrasill Tree.

"Martel.. Martel left to.. To.." Yuan trailed off, not knowing where to place her. "Flanoir. We can't get there now, but we can later." Kratos saved Yuan's butt. Then continued,"For now, we need to rest, and plan what to do. Genis, Mithos, Colette, and Lloyd, you four will have to return to Iselia. It's safer there. Besides, We can't travel with everyone. Emil, Marta, You got to you-know-where to meet you-know who."  
>"Where, and Who?" Colette asked, smiling. Kratos sighed. "Ratty. Ratatatata- Dangit. Ratattack..." He sighed again. Meeting Mithos jumbled up his nerves, only because he let loose since he had expected to be with emotionless angels for the rest of eternity. Always Wrong, Kratty. Always Wrong. Mithos pouted, "But.. Martel.." Kratos struck a look at him. Mithos shut up at his glare. "Yes'sir..." Mithos looked to the floor, disappointed.<p>

Genis looked at Raine, who was probably thinking, 'Holy Ruins. Did he just.. No.. I just forgot he's still seeing Kratos as a teacher. Not as an underling...' Genis walked over to Mithos, "So, Mithos. Shall we go?" Genis was relieved that everyone was taking it.. 'well', or so to say. Lloyd pouted that he couldn't go with his father, but obligded with his orders. After all, Colette needed someone to look after her.

Colette left the room after Marta told her something. Lloyd noticed, but Mithos, in his new child-like manner, grabbed his ribbons. "Ohhh~ The ribbons are so long." Lloyd turned just in time to see Mithos yank on them. "GAK!" Lloyd fell to the ground, and Genis laughed. "Ha-ha!"  
>Lloyd glared and said, "Shut up Genis." Mithos cocked his head to the side. "Lloyd, do you like the color red?" Lloyd stayed silent for a second. "Yeah, I guess I do." Mithos smiled, and ran to get some paper and crayons.<p>

Genis watched thoughtfully, as Lloyd saw one of his worst nightmares.. The poster of him that first showed up in Triet...Mithos had actually drawn the wanted poster of him, appearently. Genis laughed at Lloyd's face. "Ha-ha! I bet this is bringing up painful memories for you, Lloyd." "Genis..." Lloyd growled, and shot a glare to him. Mithos giggled, and stood up. "Well, I'm going to go outside for some air."

The others nodded. So, Mithos stepped out, walking past Colette. She blunk when she saw him go by. "M-Mithos? Aren't you supposed to be staying in there with the others?" She whined. Mithos tossed her a glance. "Yes, but I need to do something.. Do..Do you want to come?" He stuttered. Colette smiled cheerfully, "Of course I'll come!" She said as she followed silently after Mithos. Colette started to ask questions like, "What's your favorite kind of doggie?" or "Do you like to watch the stars?" Mithos answered each of them, and smiled at her more and more.

Mithos was walking up the stairs to the Balaucraf Mauselm, where Raine had once done a Sacrifical dance. Of course, it was a fake, or else she wouldn't be alive. Colette ran up the stairs so as to be ahead of Mithos, and to make him smile some more. But, she tripped. And she got hurt. "Ahh.. That hurt.." Colette whispered to herself. Mithos ran to her and saw her knees, hands, and face bleeding a little bit. "Co-Colette! Are you alight?" Mithos helpped her up.

Colette looked to him and smiled, "Ye-Yeah! It doesn't hurt that bad.." Mithos sighed, "You shouldn't lie like that. Nothing good will come of it. I especielly hate liars and traitors.." Mithos's eyes went dark. Like he was seeing something. Colette stared at him, under the cresent moon which dimly lit the town. She felt fear ontop of pain build up. "Mi-Mithos? Are you okay?" she whispered, just barely audioable. Mithos snapped his head up.

"Oh..Oh! Colette, I'm sorry. I can save this little trip for later, but now.. Now, we need to take you to Raine so she can heal your wounds. Okay?" Colette looked at him, "I'm sorry. But, I'll help you when you do come back, Okay?" Colette promised. Mithos nodded, and the two walked down the stars silently. Colette was rubbing her wounds, and keeping a watchful eye on her white-clad feet. Mithos stopped, and looked back to eye the moon. "Luna.. Aska... I can't feel either of you on my side anymore..." Mithos looked back down at the stairs and followed Colette quickly.

-0-0-0-0

"Thank you Professor Sage!" Colette smiled at Raine after she heal her. Mithos was out on the balcony, staring at the sky with blank eyes. Lloyd and the others had already went to bed.. All besides the adults and a giddy Genis. The adults closed the glass paned door behind Genis, who trotted to Mithos. Mithos paid no mind to him, for he was too lost in his thoughts and the eternity of stars. "Mithos? You okay?" Genis noticed the look on his face. Mithos, again snapped to attention. "Ah.. Genis, you startled me.. Heheh." Mithos blushed lightly.

Genis snickered, "Mithos, you're blushing.." Then his face went into a 'o' shape. "Mithos.. You.. You're.. Crying?" Mithos shot his hands up to his face. "Sorry. I.. uhm.. get a little emotional.. when I look out into the sky. Where all the souls go to when they die.. To join the stars." Genis stayed silent for a moment. Then spoke, "Hey, Mithos?" Mithos smiled at him, "Yes Genis?" Genis glanced at his hands.

"Mithos... How did you know Raine could heal?" 


	7. Mithos Breakdown

Mithos flinched, not expecting this question. "Well, she has a rod similar to my sister's... So I assumed.." Genis caught his breath, the let out a relieved sigh, "Don't worry about it! Anyways, wanna go out for a walk? I'm not really that tired." Genis grinned. Mithos replied with a curt smile, "Alright. Let me grab something while we're walking though, 'kay?" Genis hesitated, "Sure. What do you need?" Mithos shook his head, "It isn't that important, but I still want it." Genis nodded, not going to push him to far, incase he actually and truthfully lost his memory.

While walking, the two pointed out even more constilations than before. The Unicorn, Rattatosk, The "Spirit of Derris Kharlahn", and the so on. After mentioning Derris Kharlahn, Mithos stayed quiet then asked, "Genis, do you want to go to Derris Kharlan? I think I need to get there- To show that it's not only for elves, but everyone." Genis smiled, "Of Course, and I'll come-" He stopped abruptly. Listening. There was a crying sound somewhere nearby.

Mithos closed his eyes... And let himself locate the exact location of the source of the wailing. Inside a nearby alleyway. He started jogging, Genis running to keep up with him. "Look, there she is!" Genis pointed into the alleyway, where a little girl was crying into a green doll. "Sister... Why did you leave me?" She was crying loudly and painfully. Her short and messy blonde hair covered her tear and dirt stained face. Mithos grimaced, "Are you okay?" He slowly went into the alley, Genis right behind him.

"My sister. She was taken away from meee.." She dove her head deeper into the doll. "Now I'm alone.. All alone.. She has to come back.." Genis reached over and grabbed her shoulder, "Don't worry.. We'll find her, okay? Right Mithos?" Genis looked to him for support. Mithos smiled, "Yes.. Want to come with us? We'll help you, okay?" He gentlely nudged her to come. She looked up, flashing her pale blue eyes. She slowly stood up, and was a few inches shorter than Genis. She couldn't be more then six or seven. She was wearing a white dress that reached her knees, and it was spagetti strapped. On the front of the dress, the only design, was a circle, and three ovals branching off from it. One straight down, the other two kind of slightly tilted downward.

She silently followed them, as they tried to comfort her. "We'll find her, and we won't let anything happen to you.." "What do you like? Chocolate? Here, I have some." But, she refused to answer anything, or take the candy. Mithos sighed, "What's your name?" She looked down.. "Saddness.." Was all she said. Mithos looked quizzically at Genis, who shrugged. "Well, then what's your sister's name?" She clung to the green doll tightly. "Mar.. Martel.. After the Goddess..." Genis looked at her, surprised yet compeled to help her and her sister. Mithos smiled curtly, and told Genis, "Will you go tell the others about her? We're looking for two Martels now..." Genis couldn't see his smile in the dim light, so he nodded. "Alright! I'll be right back, okay?" He ran off toward the Inn.

Mithos turnned toward her. He glanced at the doll and frowned. "That doll is disturbing." He didn't say anything else. "Mithos.. Do you accept me? I'm a half elf, and sister died because I couldn't protect her.." Mithos coughed, "What do you mean?" She studied him. "You really lost your memory.. You'll hate me.." Mithos raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? I'm a half elf too, and the only thing I know is that I lost my memory. And that so many things have changed in such a-" "4,000 year gap." she finished. He looked startled, "What? That's impossible. I'm a half-elf, not an immortal." She smiled. "Then why do you have that evil smile on your face, big brother?"

Mithos shuddered, "What? S-Stay away..!" he stumbled back, and fell on his behind. She walked forward, and dropped the doll. Her left eye began to glow a pale green and red, "Please, let me return.." She became tranparent and the shard flew into his Key Crest, fitting in place with his Cruxis Crystal.

0-0-0-0 Memory 0-0-0-0

"Hey, Sister! Siisstter.. Yuan, Kratos.. Have you seen Martel?" A little Mithos galloped around, looking under rocks and holes for her. Yuan sighed, "For the last time, She was to get food!" Kratos face palmed, "Yuan, you're getting annoyed too easily. He's just hyper. He ate too many apple gel candy." Mithos pouted, "Why do you say that.. Oh, Sister is here! Yay!"

Mithos ran to Martel, and hugged her, "Kratos and Yuan were teasing me.." Martel smiled, "Now, Now, you two, you mustn't pick on him. You'll just end up getting a beating from me if you make him cry." She had a smile saying all that, and the two didn't doubt it at all. When the group started setting up lunch, a small group of humans came toward them, ready to ambush.

The two older men, having plenty of battle experience, grabbed Mithos and pulled him away from the attackers.

They didn't get Martel on time...  
>0-0-0-0<p>

Mithos was on the ground crying, and screaming. Louder and much more sorrowful than "Saddness's" cry. He clutched his face, and crumbled to the ground. "Why... Why do they hate us so much?.. Sistteerrr.. Why?" A black hole ripped his heart to pieces, or so it felt like it. The last ones awake from the group arrived, and stared at him. "Mithos? What's wrong?" Raine said, and Genis gasped. "Where is she?" Mithos couldn't reply, and screamed even louder. "Mithos, quiet down, you'll wake up everyone around here." Kratos said sternly.

Mithos quieted down, and looked at him. He held up the green doll, a doll of Martel. "You lied Kratos.. Humans are worthless.. Cruel.. " He burst out crying again. "Martel is DEAD Kratos! You and Yuan saw her die with your own eyes! Why didn't you tell me? Why? I'm suffering through this again.. And again. And Again! Why? Liars! Liars, Everyone! Liiaarrss!" He clutched the doll to his chest, and was like a little ball of saddness.

"Mithos..I..I'm sorry." Genis said, suddenly guilty.

Mithos snapped, "You knew too? How could you? No wonder.. No wonder she said four thousand years! Have I came back from the dead or something just to relive my pain?" Everyone was at a loss for words.

Mithos had some of his worst memories back. 


	8. Run Away

Mithos was still with the group, but didn't say anything. Afterall, he hadn't said anything about how Genis and him were friends, or anything about Cruxis. And.. Everyone thought, no matter how awful he may feel, might become sick and twisted agian..They'll have to kill him again, if something worse happens... The more youthful ones of the group obviously didn't like that, but it was nessacery for the saftey of the land.

Genis was cooking curry, but only enough for two or three people. He looked down into the pot, that he'd borrowed from the cook, and sighed. He looked around the kitchen, which was empty. It'd figure, only because it was about two in the morning. He looked back at the boiling curry, and added some spices to it. He reached over to some herbs, and found the flower he and Mithos had used to cure his sister. He closed his eyes, and moved to the curry powder.

A knock on the door made Genis jump. "Who is it?" he asked rather glumly. There wasn't a response, so he walked to the door, holding the ladle that was scorching to the touch. "Who's there?" He said a little louder. The door creaked open, and Lloyd was standing there. "Hey Genis. Can I come in?" Lloyd looked kind've spacey, but Genis knew why. Almost everyone was spacey, too.

"Only if you wear hairnet."

"Do I HAVE to?"

"Yes. Or do you want hair in your portion of the curry?"

Lloyd grumbled, and slid on a hairnet.

"So, what do you need Lloyd?" Genis walked back to the pot of curry, and began to finish spicing it, and pulled the rice off the flame. Lloyd sighed, "We got to.." his voice caught, "Got to..." Genis froze and looked at him. "Lloyd... What? No one asked me.. Why didn't anyone ask me?" Genis grabbed the rice, and pulled it to the table, and globbed big portions of it onto a few plates. Lloyd shook his head, "No one asked me either. They didn't ask even Colette, or anyone. Only the adults... They left us out, and they're treating us like they did before the Tower of Salvation for the first time. Like kids." Lloyd put his hand to his forehead.

Genis poured the curry onto the rice. " Great... Now I'll be all alone again.."

Lloyd looked sadly at his friend, "I'm sorry.. Genis.."

Genis clenched his teeth, "Not all alone. I still have you, Lloyd.. But.. it.."

"Won't be the same as one of your own kind..." Lloyd finished for him.  
>Genis nodded, then asked, "Hey Lloyd?" Lloyd tilted his head, "Yeah Genis? What's up?" Genis pulled out some silverware, and put them into the three plates of curry. "How do they plan on.." Genis looked at him.<p>

Lloyd shook his head, I don' k-"

The door swung open, "Genis, if you're really my friend, let's run away to Triet. Lloyd, you come too!" Mithos was standing there, telling them in a loud whisper, to run away. To TRIET, No less. Genis was awestruck, "Mi-mithos? What?" Lloyd stared, and said, "Huh?"

Mithos sighed, "I don't want to die. I know you two actually care about me.. and I honestly don't know what's going on! Please. We can leave after," he smelt the air, "we finish that good smelling curry.." Genis looked to Lloyd, who shrugged. "Well.. Alright. Genis, what about you?" Genis blunk. Did Lloyd just say that he would leave with MITHOS? Genis took a second, and nodded.

They silently ate the curry, and only talked once during their late meal. "What about our belongings? Kratos is in there.." Genis said, eating a fir porportion of rice and meat. Mithos shook his head, "Simple. He's probably communicating with Yuan, so when they're talking, I'll sneak in and get our stuff. Genis shook his head, "I'll do it, I'm smaller." Lloyd cleared his throat, "I'll do it. I wear red, yet I can sneak through a crowd easily." Genis sighed, "And you can picklocks..." Mitod asked, "Lloyd... are you a theif?" Lloyd nearly choked on his food, "N-No! I just have some talents.."

Mithos sighed, "Alright. Well, Lloyd will sneak our stuff out, and I'll get Ratatosk to cover our mana signatures. That is, if he still isn't mad at us.." Genis coughed, "I'll do that. He might, uhm, hurt you, you know?" Mithos paused, and sighed, "Fine. Then I'll ready a carriage? Any objections this time?"

There was no objections.

The plan was to run away, and be with Mithos till things were sorted out, or untill they were killed. 


End file.
